Amores felinos
by Neyade
Summary: Crookshanks es todo un seductor y ella una belleza ya marchita, ¿qué hay que hacer para que uno siente cabeza y la otra le haga caso? Crack!fic, por si alguien lo dudaba.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no la publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso, no digas que es de tu autoría. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A: Este fic es culpa, enteramente, de Phoenix.G.Fawkes, porque con sus comentarios me incita a escribir este tipo de cosas, y yo no puedo resistirme a un reto, aunque no lohaya ni siqueira formulado XDD Por otra parte, ¿a alguien más no le van las alertas de ff? Es que creo que me voy a morir del asco.**

**AMORES FELINOS**

Qué la Señora Norris -señorita en sus tiempos mozos- no es una belleza, lo sabe todo el mundo salvo ella. Escuálida y con una cola que no tiene nada de pelo, ni con lencería sexy conseguiría mejorar. Sus garras son lo mejor que tiene, eso hay que reconocerlo, son afiladas como ningunas otras, y la verdad es que sus movimientos tampoco están mal.

Pero hay un pequeño, diminuto, casi invisible problema: y es que es fea.

Y Crookshanks, con la fama de seductor, de Casanova entre los Casanovas, de Don Juan que tiene, no puede permitirse que le vean con ella. No señor. Imposible.

Así que la evita.

Cuando ella se le acerca contoneando las caderas sólo se permite mirarla un segundo, unos segundos los días que está generoso consigo mismo, antes de subirse al alfeizar de la ventana y desviar la mirada dignamente, o salir corriendo a enredarse contra las piernas de ese pelirrojo insoportable, intentando hacerle caer no tan dignamente.

La verdad es que es especial, tiene que reconocerlo, pues sus ojos grandes y sus garras afiladas, sus movimientos de cadera y esa manera de poner las patas en el suelo, delicadamente, incluso podrían obviar durante un rato el hecho de su fealdad.

Pero, como él mismo ha dicho, _durante un rato_.

¿Qué pensarían sus admiradoras si le vieran con ella? ¿Y si Filch -ese viejo amargado sin más oficio ni beneficio que putear a críos- decidiera acompañarles?

A Crookshanks se le hacen las articulaciones gelatina sólo de pensarlo. ¡Qué horror, qué humillación!

Pero la naturaleza es sabia y un día decide ayudarle, sacarle de esa encrucijada en la que él mismo se ha metido.

Pues nieva. La nieve cae en copos suaves y, lentamente pero sin pausa, va rodeando al Castillo de una gran masa blanca y fria, húmeda. Parece el escenario perfecto para tirar una foto de esas que se recordarán toda una vida. Pero Crookshanks no tiene cámara, y lo de las fotos nunca le ha parecido demasiado útil.

Pese a todo y dejando de lado las fotos, lo mejor de la nevada es, sin discusión alguna, que las gatitas de Hogsmeade no podrán acercarse al Castillo. No podrán asomar la cabeza detrás de una valla y verle ronroneando cerca de la Señora Norris, no podrán fruncir la nariz refinadamente y decidir, sin más preámbulos, que un gato que se deja encandilar por un viejo monumento como lo es la gata del celador, no merece estar con ellas.

En defnitiva, no podrán pillarle -y se relame sólo de pensarlo, las puntas de los bigotes se le levantan más que nunca-. Y además ella es discreta, silenciosa, no se lleva bien con las demás -cuestiones de edad, supone-, así que tampoco correrá a contárselo.

Ay, habitantes de Hogwarts, preparaos bien, sacad los tapones de los cajones y poneros las almohadas encima de la cabeza, porque los maullidos se oirán durante toooda la noche.

-

Cuando una vez más ella se acerca a él contoneando las caderas, él cambia completamente sus hábitos y sigue mirándola, embobado, en lugar de irse corriendo. Su propia cola -peluda y naranja, como debe ser- se mueve al ritmo de los andares de la gata, y su cabeza aplastada empieza a parecerlo menos, embargado como está por el placer de contemplarla.

Ella avanza, él avanza, y ya está notando como sus cuerpos se rozan cuando ella sigue andando, contrariamente a lo que él esperaba que ocurriera.

Se queda mirándola, confuso, con los ojos abiertos y las puntas de los bigotes que van decayendo, hasta que ella se gira a mirarle otra vez y parece que el mundo se vuelva a iluminar de nuevo. A ella si que podría sacarle una foto, se dice.

Y es entonces, cuando empieza la catástrofe.

Porque ella maulla, suaaavemente, y le mira de arriba abajo. Sus ojos ambarinos le recorren sin dejarse ni un trozo, y parece que incluso sonría, zalamera, y se le vean las puntas de los colmillos. Se acerca dos pasos, él se acerca dos pasos, y entonces, en el momento culminante, cuando los dos están a punto de fundirse en un abrazo apasionado, ella desaparece.

Desaparece de un salto y se escabulle con sus pisadas silenciosas en alguno de esos pasillos traidores de Hogwarts que sólo ella conoce, y él solo puede quedarse mirando el espacio vacío en el que ahora deberían estar retozando alegremente, como un imbécil.

Ay, pobre gato desconocedor del comportamiento femenino, ¿de verdad creías que después de los desplantes ella saltaría a tus brazos, a tus garras, como si nada hubiese ocurrido?

Muchos años te faltan para alcanzarle, y hasta entonces tendrás que contentarte con mirarla desde la distancia, admirar sus movimientos suaves, e ir dejando de lado cada vez más a las famosas gatitas de Hogsmeade, tocado como estás por el amor verdadero: ese que no conoce fronteras ni edades, ese que te deja con las rodillas hechas gelatina y te hace pasar largas noches en vela.


End file.
